


EDGY ANIME BOYS NEED TO KEEP UP THEIR APPEARANCE

by MS_Hikari



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kinda?, Male-Female Friendship, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Hikari/pseuds/MS_Hikari
Summary: Hugh is going through another Edgy Big Boy phase and Nate and Rosa aren't going to put up with it.(a.k.a. dumb drabble I shuffled together in 15 minutes)
Relationships: Hyuu | Hugh & Kyouhei | Nate & Mei | Rosa, I'm so sorry I still don't know how to tag, the '&' symbol is for platonic relationships right??
Kudos: 6





	EDGY ANIME BOYS NEED TO KEEP UP THEIR APPEARANCE

“NATE!! Hugh’s doing it again!”

Startled, Nate looked up from his Xtranscvier to see Rosa standing in the doorway, eyes wide with panic.

“Doing what again?”

“Oh come on, Nate!” Rosa put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. “We’ve been through this already! He’s sulking!”

Almost immediately, Nate jumped up from the couch, turning his Xtranscvier off before pushing back Rosa to enter the living room. Hugh, unsurprisingly, was standing, back up against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed, the small visible part of his mouth curled into a harsh frown.

“HUGH!!!” Nate made a beeline for his best friend. “Rosa told me you’ve been sulking again!!”

Briefly looking up, Hugh cast a glare at the wild-haired boy before looking back down, not even giving him another look at Nate practically cornered him against the wall. Rosa followed.

“You really should try being more cheery!” Nate exclaimed, poking Hugh’s nose slightly, and then his cheeks. “Stop being such a big ball of sad! We’re on this journey to have fun and meet new people and Pokemon!”

“You two are on this journey to have fun and meet new people and Pokemon,” Hugh grumbled. “I think I’ve made it pretty clear _ I’m _ here to find my sister’s Purrloin.”

“Wait, so…” Rosa feigned a pout. “Does that mean you don’t enjoy our company?”

“Wait---what?! O-Of course I do! I just---!”

Hugh was cut off when Nate and Rosa high-fived. Nate looked back to him, beaming. “We’re just messing with you! We know you love us.”

“WELL RIGHT NOW I DON’T.”

“We’re just trying to cheer you up! It’s healthier for you!”

“EDGY ANIME BOYS NEED TO KEEP UP THEIR APPEARANCE.”

The rest of the day was spent binging all of Rosa’s magical girl movies she starred in while at PokeStar Studios and Hugh pretending to not like them.

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of my protagonist headcanons are often inspired by other characters from other media, but in the case of Nate I literally imagine him as just being Sora.
> 
> That's it he's literally just a reskinned Sora.


End file.
